


A shitty proposal

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine can't propose, AomineTaiga, Fluffy, M/M, stupid!mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Aomine can't propose to save his life. He's lucky Kagami is generous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shitty proposal

" Bakagami, your name sounds stupid, y'know?" Aomine teased, idly combing through the dark red locks. Kagami graced him with an annoyed glare that could have sent Aomine to the smouldering pits of hell. How ironic that an angel was capable of such a feat.

" Shut up,Ahomine," his red-haired boyfriend grumbled. " and stop combing my hair like that. It's ticklish." The taller male paid his whining no heed, patting the redhead's soft hair. 

Letting out a short bark of laughter, Aomine continued." I mean, _seriously_?! Mirror Tiger sounds fucking ridiculous." His speech was awarded with a hard punch to his ribs. 

"  **WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!? "** Aomine shouted, bending over in pain. Feeling slight satisfaction at the agony etched onto the tanned face of his lover, Kagami smirked." That was for being an annoying brat by making fun of my name."

" Geez, that's overreacting a little....." Aomine groaned, slowly recovering from the pain. He wrapped his arms around the redhead, whining into his ear." It huuuuuuuuurts." The obnoxious bluenette whined loudly and agonizingly. Kagami felt a stir of guilt and worry." Are you okay?" He asked, eyes slightly watery.

_How can a guy get this cute?_

" Yeah, 'm fine." Aomine reassured Kagami. "Hey,Taiga," the blunette called, causing the redheaded angel to blush. Aomine seldom called him by his first name, and when he did Kagami felt extreme happiness and embarrassment. Aomine continued." Why not change your name to Aomine Taiga? It's better than Mirror Tiger."

Kagami froze in shock. For a few minutes, his brain stopped thinking. Then, he slowly processed what Aomine had said. Said man was currently hopping from one foot to another stupidly, like he needed to take a piss. 

" Did you just.......propose to me?" Kagami asked, a dazed expression on his face. Aomine's jerk self had returned by then." What do you think, Genius?" Kagami fell onto the floor, crying with laughter. "That's the worse proposal ever!"

Aomine's eyebrow twitched." Oi, I don't do proposals. Take it or leave it." He said,tossing a small glittering object towards Kagami. Of course, with his athletic ability, Kagami caught it easily with both hands.

"What-" he uncurled his fingers, revealing a simple silver band. A try on his ring finger showed that it was a perfect fit."How did you-"

" Baka, I've felt those fingers long enough to know their exact size." Aomine replied, slouching on the couch. Kagami chuckled and joined Aomine on the couch. " Stupid Daiki, who else will take care of you for the rest of your miserable life?" 

The tanned male smirked." _I'll_ make your life miserable with my presence." Identical silver bands glinted on their ring fingers, one adorning a gem of navy blue, and the other a similar-cut gem of fiery red, tan and slightly-tanned fingers intertwined.


End file.
